


To say i'm not bothered, would be incorrect.

by Misplay_101



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: (?), F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Stalker Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29992926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misplay_101/pseuds/Misplay_101
Summary: Adrien was tired of the fan girls stalking his every move, he was tired of never getting freedom, he was tired of  hiding and he was tired of the rumors.He hated his father, he hated his life. And now he hated how one of his closest friends became one of his most dangerous stalkers.He was tired of Marinette and all the bad things that came with or from her.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Luka Couffaine & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	To say i'm not bothered, would be incorrect.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write angst

Adrien yawned, he had just gotten into Gorilla's car after dealing with Lila. She always managed to wreck his photo-shoots.  
He wanted his father to fire her, but apparently, sexual harassment wasn't a good enough reason. 

He watched as the buildings flash out of sight as the drive started. It was early in the morning and his day was already ruined. He just had to hope Nino would make it somewhat better.

~.~

Once he entered his class, he could already feel eyes on him. He took one step in before his palace of peace was crashed down.

"Congrats Adrien!"  
"Why didn't you tell us, Bro!"  
Sounds of his classmates erupted the classroom, He looked confused as he sat down, "What do you mean?" He asked his friend Nino.

"Lila already told everyone, don't even try to hide it! You could've told me bro!" Nino smiled at him.

"Told you what?"

"That you're dating Lila!" Alya clapped her hands together and congratulated the two once more.

"Huh. We aren't though?" He looked at Lila only to see her tear up.

"Why aren't you telling the truth Adrien! Are you ashamed of me!?" Lila cried and cried. Most of the class went to comfort her immediately, telling her that he was the one in the wrong.

"I'm not dating you!" Adrien rolled his eyes, surprising his classmates. 

"Dude settle down she already told us! You're making your girlfriend cry." Nino frowned.

"Do you seriously think my dad would allow me to date?" Adrien shook his head at his classmates, always so quick to believe someone with no evidence.

"But she works for his company? Of course he would be alr-" Alya was interrupted by Nathaniel.

"That doesn't matter. She's just a pawn, why would Gabriel allow someone like her to date someone like him?" He asked referring to the fact that Adrien is a well known model and she's just a newbie who has the looks but not the talent.

the class fell silent, before Lila spoke up with more tears rolling down her face, "Nathaniel! Don't tell me, did Marinette trick you into believing her!? She's been spreading all sorts of rumor about me don't trust her!" She cried again.

"No..? I just.." Nathaniel looked away from the eyes, realizing he said way to much.

"How would you know? Maybe Gabriel likes Lila since he let her model with Adrien? Not many new models get the opportunity." Mylene shrugged.

"I.Uh.." He sputtered around before going quiet, not wanting people to know about his father and the fact he's the heir to his company.

That class ignored Nathaniel and went back to Adrien.   
The let the subject go once Bustier walked into the room, they all decided to trust Lila, and believe that Adrien just didn't want others to know of their relationship.

~.~

Once school was over Adrien made his way to Gorillas' car, He felt the same pair of eyes watching him all day. He shuddered and hurried into the car where Nathalie was waiting.

She handing him a tablet, "This is your new afternoon schedule. Your Father Decided he'd let you learn guitar. We'll be heading to the Couffaine residence immediately after school from now on, your fencing lessens will be at six and your piano lessens will be after." She took the tablet back and sat in silence.

Adrien's heart was pounding, 'Success!' The letter he had Nathalie give his father before school had worked! He had written his desires to learn and how his mother had also wanted him to learn. It was an easy weak spot his Father had, it worked almost all the time, you just had to mention his mother.

But he lied, He didn't want to learn he just wanted to spend time with his boyfriend, and his mother wanted him to learn violin not the guitar.

Sure it was wrong but, he never had the time for his Boyfriend, and his father wanted him to be 'perfect' so why not learn the guitar? It was an easy deal, and as long as he learned something, he wouldn't get caught.


End file.
